Plus jamais de parfaite illusion
by Sukida6
Summary: POV de Heero. Mission qui risque de mal tourner... One shot!


Titre : Plus jamais de parfaite illusion

Auteur : Sukida

Mail : Chtisukidayahoo.fr

Genre : drama, yaoi et, et songfic v

Disclamer : Les p'tits bisho m'appartiennent pas.

Note : La chanson c'est du Céline Dion :p m'en fous, j'trouvais les paroles belles alors voil !

Bonne lecture !

**Plus jamais de parfaite illusion.**

Contrairement à toi, je ne t'ai jamais parlé sincèrement. J'aurais dû te dire ce petit quelque chose qui faisait la grande différence entre l'amitié et l'amour.

Je m'en fiche que mes sentiments aillent vers un garçon. C'est une personne comme moi et toute personne à le droit aimer. L'amour ça ne se commande pas.

Je m'en serais bien passer.

Tes insinuations me paraissent flagrantes maintenant.

''_Hé ! Hee-chan, moi aussi tu me consacreras autant de temps que ton cher pc ?'' '' Et mon bisou de bonne nuit ?'' ''N'empêche, quand j'y pense, ce spandex est pas si mal… Y moule vachement tes fesses…''_

Ces petits sourires, ces regards insistants.

Je connaissais ta technique de drague, personnel.

Tu abordes et souris chaleureusement, tu tournes pas autour du pot. Tu complimentes mais tu critiques aussi, tu es sincère. Malgré tout tu as quand même du tact. Ce n'est jamais méchant, ni cruel.

Tu 'es su adroit dans les mots, tu arrives à dire ce que l'autre veut entendre mais toujours en restant sincère.

C'est rare des personnes comme toi.

En fait, je croyais connaître ta technique de séduction. Je me trompais.

Tu étais différent avec moi et pourtant tu m'aimais.

Je t'ai entendu quand tu parlais avec Quatre. Ces mots résonnent encore aujourd'hui dans ma tête. ''_Heero, je l'aime, c'est dur des fois, Quatre… Aimer quelqu'un qui ne le voit même pas qui ne sait pas répondre à tes attentes…''_

Peut être que tu étais amoureux et peut être que tu n'avais pas d'avoir juste envie d'une passade.

_Vole, vole petite aile_

_Ma douce, mon hirondelle_

_Va t'en loin, va t'en sereine_

_Qu'ici rien ne te retienne_

Mais un jour la glace fut brisée. Ce jour gris. Ce jour triste. Fidèle à toi-même tu as percé mes barrières et tu y as lu ma tristesse.

Fidèle à toi-même, tu as mis ton masque d'un type joyeux pour me faire sourire. Pour ne pas me rendre plus triste que je ne l'étais déjà en te voyant malheureux.

Etait ce parce que tu n'en pouvais plus de te mentir. Te forçant à croire que tu étais heureux.

Tu m'as murmuré ces trois petits mots qui avaient dû te coûter énormément.

''_je t'aime, Heero''_

Paralysé par la peur et l'impuissance de ce sentiment, je n'ai rien dit, rien fait. Et toi, fidèle à toi-même tu as affiché ce masque de sourire pourtant blessé le plus profond de toi.

Le lendemain, tu étais déjà parti.

Seul, je me suis écroulé et j'ai pleuré ma faiblesse, ma stupidité, pleuré de ce que j'étais devenu.

Je ne pouvais pas faire le second pas alors que toi tu avais fait le premier avec tant d'effort et d'espoir.

_Rejoins le ciel et l'éther_

_Laisse nous laisse la Terre_

_Quitte manteau de misère_

_Change d'univers_

Pourtant je ne pouvais nier. Il y avait en moi un feu de désir qui me brûlait et me consumait à petit pas.

Quand je t'ai revu, c'était pour voir un visage souriant. Mais tellement faux.

Mon cœur a chaviré dès que je t'ai vu. Mes jambes ont flageolé, mon cœur s'est mit à battre la chamade. Mes mains sont devenues moites et je bafouillais.

Je te demandais si tu allais bien. Ça a donné plus où moins ça '' Heu… Tu… bien…être…toi ?''

La honte pour le soldat parfait.

Y as tu vu de l'espoir dans mon comportement ?

En tout cas tu as souri sincèrement.

Tu ne m'as plus fuis mais tu n'étais pas totalement à l'aise avec moi pour autant. Mais comment te dire que je t'aimais ? Je ne l'avais pas encore fait et tu perdais ta certitude en te disant que je répondrais.

Il attendait mon choix mais Duo était patient.

Il savait que où bien j'allais le rejeter ou bien approuver cette relation.

Moi, je savais mais je n'osais pas. Je me détestais…

Et les jours passaient lentement…

_Vole, vole petite sœur_

_Vole mon ange, ma douleur_

_Quitte ton corps et nous laisse_

_Qu'enfin ta souffrance cesse_

Je me souviendrais toujours de Ce jour. Je parle de notre rencontre. Qui aurait pu croire qu'on deviendrait si proche après ?

Hier encore tu t'amusais à me lancer des boulettes de papier pour que je vienne manger. Quand je travaillais trop, tu venais et d'un geste brusque, tu m'envoyais à l'autre bout de la pièce me menaçant d'éteindre sans rien sauvegarder.

J'étais furieux, car je ne comprenais pas que c'était pour mon bien… Je te traitais de tous les noms, on se bagarrait des fois.

Pas des stupides combats, deux soldats qui se battaient étaient plutôt violent mais là on minimisait. C'était juste un entraînement pour moi et un jeu pour toi.

Le gagnant avait le droit d'éteindre le portable ou de continuer à travailler dessus. Généralement quand Duo gagnait, il était limite de pas le bousiller en voulant l'éteindre. Et quand moi je gagnais, je pouvais bosser en paix.

Enfin tranquillement c'est de grand mot.

Duo ne cessait de marmonner ou de me déconcentrer. Il est très fort à ce petit jeu. Arriver à me déconcentrer et me taquiner.

Duo arrivait toujours à ces fins.

J'ai toujours eu confiance en Duo pour les misions. Il faisait ses preuves, perpétuellement. Légère comme une ombre, intelligent et rusé.

Bon nombre de soldats se seraient enfui, auraient renoncé mille fois déjà, mais lui, il gardait la tête froide et il souriait.

Comment pouvait-il sourire après tout ce qu'il a vécu ? Il a eu une enfance si triste bien plus que moi. Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour la vedette d'un mélodrame et lui non plus je ne veux pas qu'on pense ça de lui.

Car Il ne s'est jamais plaint. Il a assumé, a serré les dents mais il avançait, il continuait son chemin sans se retourner.

Duo était exceptionnel.

Oui, on peut dire que j'avais foi en lui.

Oui, comme maintenant. Je cours, il me protège. Il fonce, je le protège. Il faut avoir une confiance unique pour ce genre de choses. Si on ne croit pas en l'autre tout peut foirer.

Et pourtant, il a fallut que…

C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute.

Si j'avais écouté ce qu'il me disait, si je ne m'étais pas entêté à vouloir aller vers l'avant, si je n'étais pas stupide, si je n'avais jamais existé… Tellement de si et une réalité.

Dure.

J'ai eu le temps de voir les soldats me tirer dessus; avant d'apercevoir une masse noire venir ce placer devant moi.

Le corps était agité comme convulsé, du sang jaillissait déjà de plusieurs endroit… L'épaule, le flanc, la jambe…

Et moi, impuissant, une seconde fois, je me suis mis à hurler ton nom.

Pourquoi es tu venu me protéger Duo ?

Je n'ai pas besoin d'un bouclier mais de toi en tant que personne vivante.

Les rafales de balles se sont stoppées. J'ai jeté une grenade dans le tas. Tout n'était que poussière.

Duo…

Je m'approche de toi avec lenteur.

Tu baignes de ton sang.

J'ai peur.

Je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme la petite fille et son chien. Pas toi.

J'analyse la situation le plus vite possible.

Mais quand tu craches ton propre sang, je me ressaisis et m'agenouille près de toi.

- Duo…

Ma voix tremble, tellement que je ne l'a reconnais plus.

Le jeune garçon lève lentement les paupières. Il a un mal fou à respirer.

- Pourquoi ?

Je le prends doucement dans mes bras.

- Je… cours, tu… me protèges et… inversement…

Sa voix est si faible… Si lointaine…

- Je ne veux pas te voir partir…

- Hee-chan… fais-moi plaisir… Echappe toi… avant qu'ils… ne t'attrapent…

- Même agonisant tu penses toujours aux autres…

Je te serre avec force dans mes bras. J'ai perdu toute notion du temps, les soldats pourraient se ramener que je ne les verrais pas.

Tout ce qui compte pour l'instant c'est Duo.

Il gémit sous mon étreinte.

- Je te fais… mal…

Je me décolle de lui à contre cœur.

- Non, reste… s'il te…

- Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir plus que tu ne l'es déj

- Heero… Ok… ça fait… un mal de chien mais… je te veux près de moi…

Je le tiens fermement au creux de mes bras et le berce tendrement.

_Va rejoindre l'autre rive_

_Celle des fleurs et des rires_

_Celle que tu voulais tant_

_Ta vie d'enfant_

Je lui murmure des mots rassurants mais toujours pas ses trois petits mots… Petits mais tellement important…

Il crache à nouveau du sang, un filet coule le long de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Du bout des doigts, je le débarrasse du liquide carmin.

Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus. Il frissonne dans mes bras, je le sens bien… Il devient glacial…

- Hee-chan, j'ai froid…

- Shhht… Plus pour longtemps…

- Serres moi plus fort… Je t'sens plus…

Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Et a reçut des balles en pleine poitrine.

C'est une évidence. Il va mourir.

- Duo… je… Duo…

Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues.

- Je voulais te dire… Je…

- Je sais…

Il sourit tristement.

Pourquoi je sais pas lui dire ? Si je lui avais dit plus tôt peut être qu'on n'en serrait pas l !!!

C'est ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute !!!

Je crois que j'ai pensé tout haut car Duo me parle.

- Non, j'ai fait… un choix… celui de te protéger…et de t'aimer…

- C'est ma faute !!!

- Je veux pas te voir… bouffer par… la culpabilit

- Duo…

- S'il te plaît… Vis ta vie. Heureux. Tu…m'…oublieras…

- Jamais, tu m'entends ! Jamais je ne t'oublierais !!

- Vraiment ?

Il sourit faiblement.

- Sur ma vie…

Je décrochais un couteau de Duo qui était tombé pendant le carnage et enroulais mes doigts autour.

D'un geste violent, je le fit glisser contre ma paume.

La blessure ne tarda pas et le sang coula.

Qu'importe ! Je serrais mon poing de toutes mes forces.

- Sur mon sang…

Je rouvris ma main et l'approchai non loin du visage de Duo.

- Sur mon… mon…amour…

Duo pressa sa main blessée contre la mienne complètement meurtrie, mélangeant son sang avec le mien.

- Sois, heureux…

- Pas sans toi…

- Je t'…attendrai…

- Duo…

- N'oublie pas… Sois heureux…

Dans un geste désespéré et si faible, il m'embrassa. Pendant combien de temps ? Je ne sais le dire. Mais ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il était passionné ou plutôt unique.

Duo retomba lourdement sur le sol. Un Duo sans vie.

_Vole, vole mon amour_

_Puisque le notre est trop lourd_

_Puisque rien ne te soulage_

_Vole à ton dernier voyage_

_Lâche tes heures épuisées_

_Vole, tu l'as pas volé_

_Deviens souffle sois colombe_

_Pour t'envoler_

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Je laissais les larmes inonder mon visage. Je laissais la tristesse se lire sur mon visage.

Je me laissais tout simplement aller.

Je pleurais comme je n'ai jamais pleuré, je serrais ce corps inerte avec tant de force.

D'un mouvement brusque, je relevai la tête. J'ai entendu des bruit de pas.

Non, Duo, tu ne seras pas mort pour rien.

Je me lève dans un état de lenteur extrême mais mes sens de soldat reviennent vite à leur place. Mes sens sont tous en alerte.

Danger. Ils sont trop proches.

Je ne peux pas emmener le corps de Duo avec moi. Mais je ne le laisserais pas non plus.

Je grimpe par la grille d'aération et dépose des bombes à retardement tout le long de mon chemin. Après avoir vidé le stock, je sors de ce labyrinthe.

Arrivé dehors, alors que le soleil se lève en même temps que mon accablement. Je ne reverrais plus jamais son sourire. Plus son visage. Plus rien.

Je ferme les yeux pour imprimer ses traits dans ma mémoire. Puis j'appuie sur le détonateur.

_Vole, vole petite flamme_

_Vole mon ange mon âme_

Un peu plus tard.

Je flâne dans les rues d'un village encore endormi. Les marchands s'ouvrent et moi je referme mon visage et mon cœur. Pour l'instant. Il a tellement besoin de cicatriser.

D'un geste lent, je retire mon débardeur tacheté de sang.

J'ai eu le bon sens de penser que si quelqu'un voyait un ado avec un T-shirt imbibé de sang… La panique ?

Une vieille dame tape sur son tapis qu'elle expose ensuite dehors dans son stand.

Elle est petite et replète. Ses cheveux blancs frisent encore légèrement grâce à sa coupe courte. La vieille dame frotte, un instant ses mains sur son tablier à carreaux. Elle rajuste ses lunettes et m'observe.

Elle plaque ses mains contre sa bouche.

Ça y est. Elle a vu que j'avais comme bandage, un débardeur mi-vert mi-rouge… Elle va sûrement alerter tout le village.

Un gamin meurtrier. Sanguinaire.

Je m'en fiche, je pense à autre chose. A une personne. De plus je suis un meurtrier. Barbare je sais pas mais je doute…

La vielle me tend une main tremblante pour la déposer sur ma main blessée.

Je l'aurais mis à terre d'un coup de jambe, je l'aurais à ma merci en une fraction de seconde. Mais elle n'est pas dangereuse, elle est innocente. Elle est ignorante.

- Jeune homme… Ne voudriez vous pas une bonne tasse de chocolat ?

Un piège ? Va t-elle appeler les soldats après ? Va t-elle me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Je recule instinctivement.

Elle me sourit mais laisse retomber son bras contre son ventre grassouillet.

- N'ayez crainte… Que peut une vielle dame face à cette jeunesse robuste ?

Je ne réponds rien.

- Pourquoi tant de tristesse dans votre regard ?

- …

- Je me souviens, j'avais eu pareil regard à la mort de mon tendre époux… Il y a 4 ans de cela. C'était l'amour de ma vie… Mais que dis je ? Pourquoi est ce que je raconte ma vie à un inconnu ?

Dans ses yeux verts pâles, cachés derrière ses doubles foyers, je vois qu'elle sait.

- Vous savez, dis je lentement sur mes gardes.

- Peut être. Voulez vous venir dans mon magasin ?

Je la suis tel un robot.

Son magasin est petit, il y a des bricoles sans aucun intérêt un peu partout. Des tableaux, des tapis, des assiettes, des vases anciens.

Tout est en bois, tout est brun, sombre. Les couleurs éclatantes n'ont pas leurs places ici. Ça se voit au premier coup d'œil.

Il en guise de fenêtre, la vitrine du magasin. La seule et unique lumière dans cet endroit obscur.

Juste quand je pense cela, la dame alluma un grand spot qui éclaira la pièce entière.

- Un magasin d'antiquit

- Oui, comme tu peux le constater. Un peu comme moi.

Un chose blanche attira mon intention. C'était une magnifique colombe d'un blanc pâle mais lumineux.

Un bel oiseau dans se dore au rayon de soleil dans sa cage. Sa si petite cage.

- Je l'ai eu hier, le voisin l'avait trouvé inerte. En fait elle dormait. Elle a du se cogner contre une vitre ou quelque chose de ce genre. Je vais aller la relâcher aujourd'hui.

- Elle est belle.

- Sait tu ce qu'une colombe signifiait avant ?

- Messager.

- Oui mais encore ?

- …

- La paix. C'est un symbole.

Une question me brûlait les lèvres mais je n'osais pas…

- De quel paix parlez vous ?

- Toute. La paix intérieure dans votre âme. La paix extérieure dans le monde. La colombe… On en parlait dans la bible. Noé et le déluge.. Connais tu la ''légende'' ?

- Je ne suis pas croyant.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux prendre ça comme une histoire. Au bout de 40 jours Noé lâcha un corbeau mais il revint car la terre n'était pas sèche. Ensuite, Noé lâcha une colombe pour savoir si les eaux avaient baissé à la surface du sol. Mais la colombe revînt vers l'arche car elle ne savait se poser.. Noé attendit encore 7 jours et lâcha à nouveau la colombe hors de l'arche. La colombe revînt et dans son bec il y avait un rameau d'olivier tout frais. Noé su que les eaux avaient baissé à la surface de la Terre. Il attendit encore 7 jours et lâcha la colombe qui ne revînt plus…

- Pour vous la colombe représente l'Esprit Saint. Sinon vous ne m'auriez pas raconté cette histoire. Mais.. Moi je ne suis pas catholique…

- Que vois tu en cet oiseau ?

Je ne dis rien. Ce que je voyais c'était l'espoir mais je trouvais ça absurde.

La dame s'approcha lentement de moi et me tendit un T-shirt bleu ainsi qu'un short. Elle ne dit rien non plus et repartit s'assoire derrière son comptoir avant de me monter du doigt un endroit pour me changer.

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas assez confiant pour prendre une douche ?

Je m'habillais vite. Cette femme semblait me connaître et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Je la remerciais et m'apprêtais à partir quand elle m'interrompit.

- Ecoute… Pourquoi ne prendrais tu donc pas cet oiseau ? Tu irais le relâcher…

Je fixais le volatile. Il avait l'air de vouloir tellement sortir de cette cage si minuscule par apport à son immensité de ciel.

Je pris la cage dans mes bras. Je lançais un remerciement à sa part et fixais à nouveau la colombe. Docile elle s'était replié sous ses ailes et ne semblait pas perturber d'être bouger dans tout les sens.

Tout à coup, la vieille se redressa et me fixa d'un air sérieux.

- Etes vous perdu ?

Je m'enfuis du magasin.

L'oiseau pas rassuré jetait un coup d'œil apeuré dans toutes les directions. Je ne me préoccupais pas de ça mais plutôt ou j'allais.

Effrayé malgré moi, je courrais vers une grande colline au lointain.

Enfin arrivé, je m'adossais, essoufflé, contre un arbre et observais l'environnement. De mon point de vue on apercevait l'église du village et quelques maisonnettes. A perte de vue, les champs et les bois.

Le soleil se levait avec lenteur et paresse projetant une couleur rosée sur les collines vertes.

Qui airait pu penser que plus loin une base avec explosée emportant avec elles des dizaines de victimes ? Pas ce tableau de sérénité en tout cas.

Même les oiseaux chantaient gaiement en cette belle matinée d'Eté. En pensant à l'oiseau, je me rappelais que je détenais une magnifique créature qui désirait plus que tout sortir de cette cage.

Je la pris dans mes mains. Comme apprivoisé et a mon grand étonnement, elle ne bougea pas. Ni effrayé ni tranquillisé mais confiante.

Je caressais lentement ses plumes blanches, lisses et douces avant de m'arrêter en m'apercevant que je pleurais.

Comme si la colombe m'avait senti triste ou que sais je, elle se mit à gigoter dans mes mains. Je me levais sans brusquerie et tendis mes bras vers le ciel teinté d'une belle couleur orangée.

Mais je ne cessais de penser à Duo et ses dernières paroles.

'' Sois heureux…'''

En fait de penser à lui tout court… Il me manquait horriblement, il manquait comme une partie à mon cœur à moitié arraché… Il manquait une pièce au puzzle de ma vie.

Je libérais la colombe de mes mains pour la confier au ciel.

L'animal hésita puis s'envola en battement vivement des ailes.

Je courais derrière elle sur la terre pour la voir encore… Le vent fouettait mon visage mais je gardais mon objectif bien fixé dans ma tête ne pas quitter l'oiseau des yeux. Ne pas le laisser partir. Mais l'oiseau volait de plus en plus haut et disparaissait.

Je me surpris à hurler.

- Ne pars pas Duo !

Mais qu'est ce que je disais ? Est ce que je voyais Duo en cet animal pur ? Je deviens dingue..

L'oiseau fit demi-tour et fit un cercle dans le ciel perdit volontairement de l'altitude. Il sembla me regarder puis se retourna et partit… Pour toujours…

Etait ce un signe ? Non c'est impossible et absurde.

Mais pendant une fraction de seconde j'ai cru voir et entendre le visage souriant de Duo dans le ciel juste à coté de la colombe… M'encourageais tu ? Ou je deviens fou ? Une douce illusion, voila tout ce que c'était…

Je préfère croire que cette image n'était pas un tour de ma déficience mental.

Duo…

Je vivrais Duo. Je vivrais heureux tel était ta dernière volonté même si ce sera dur même si ça me semble impossible…

Je le ferais pour toi mais sans toi…

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je crois bien que je me serais suicidé… Mais je vais faire comme toi. Je vais avancer, serrer les dents et ne pas me retourner.

Je vais continuer mon chemin.

Je regardais une dernière fois le ciel où la colombe était. Je regardais ma blessure qui restera une cicatrice toute ma vie. Comme un souvenir, comme une promesse. Je n'oublierais jamais.

Je fermais les yeux avant de repartir vivre ma vie. Suivre mon destin fidèlement.

_Quitte ta peau de misère_

_Va retrouver la lumière_

Pour toi, Duo…

Owari.

Sukida : Heuuuu… Ça fait pas un peu trop fleur bleue ? Tentative de drama ;;;. Moi qui n'aime pas les deathfic, j'ai tué un de mes persos préférés. Râlala, j'suis pas malade pourtant. Bref… On se retrouve pour de nouvelles aventures !

Goodbye everbody.


End file.
